


Of Umbrellas, UNIT and C.O.D.'s

by Sailorsenshiringo



Category: Classic Doctor Who, Classic Who - Fandom, Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Companions, Crossover, M/M, Mycroft-centric, SHERLOCK AND DOCTOR WHO, Wholock, explination fic, reflective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorsenshiringo/pseuds/Sailorsenshiringo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft has to come clean to Gregory. Yet what happens when Mycroft begins to tell his story that centers around a man that had an umbrella with a Question mark handle, and a girl who loved explosives. Will Greg accept Mycroft after it's all over..... after all, Sherlock's guesses about who Mycroft is, and what positions he holds, are far from the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mycroft looked at the files on his desk. Sherlock could never know what he did. Sure, the younger Holmes brother could throw around things like "C.I.A.", "M16", "International Espionage", and "The British Government" easily. Was Sherlock Correct? Absolutely not.

Mycroft sighed and ran his hand over a classified file. In fact it was a file on the newest in the line of assistants that his hero had.

CLARA OSWIN OSWALD- C.O.D.

The file held a picture of a girl Mycroft was sure he had seen while travelling in his early days. The elder Holmes brother shook his head. That wasn't relevant now. In fact it wasn't his problem either at this point. Now he was between a Dalek and a Cyberman with his issue.

Gregory.

That was his issue, and issue of the heart. Gregory Lestrade somehow had wormed his way into a heart of a man who had at one point assisted a man who carried with him an umbrella with a handle that appeared to be a question mark. Mycroft's nerves were coming in waves, and it was because he had to come clean, and tell Gregory his story.

The echo of a memory came back to Mycroft.   
"Well, Professor, looks like you found yourself someone not as explosive as me! Wonder what it would look like to melt your heart, Myc." The image of a girl that Mycroft, at the time, only knew as "Ace" came into view. That was the moment that gave Mycroft the nickname of "Iceman", and he smiled softly at the memory.

"Sir" Anthea, who thankfully never actually revealed her true form to the humans, stood in the doorway. "Mr. Lestrade is here, dinner is about ready, shall I send him up?" The girl didn't look up from the phone.

"Please do, thank you." Mycroft didn't attempt to hide anything that cluttered his desk, truthfully he was sick of it.

Greg walked into Mycroft's study and smiled, "My," Greg said, as Mycroft pulled him into a possessive hug, "What's wrong, Mycroft?" Greg's words were laced with worry. The grey haired Detective Inspector loosened his arms around Mycroft to look into the elder Holmes' eyes.

"I have much to discuss with you, Gregory." Mycroft said, his arms loosely around the Detective Inspector.

"Alright," Greg searched Mycroft's face, "This is big then."

"Rather large." Mycroft pulled a file off of his desk, "In fact, my dearest Gregory, some may say it's 'bigger on the inside'."


	2. Chapter 2

Gregory was handed the file folder that held a large stamp on the front that said "Classified". 

"My, I'm sure I don't have clearance to read this." Greg held the file folder gingerly looking towards the elder Holmes brother. 

"You have clearance," Mycroft said, "At least you will by the end of the night."

Gregory looked at Mycroft in confusion, "I've been with you for three years, My, what changes tonight?"

"Nothing, my dearest Gregory, that you would disagree on."

Gregory Lestrade, Detective Inspector of New Scotland Yard, looked upon his lover with surprise. The he looked back down that the manila file folder. Then he noticed for the first time the name on the flap label.

MYCROFT HOLMES-U.N.I.T.-C.O.D.

"What's U.N.I.T. and C.O.D.?" Greg asked touching Mycroft's name lightly with his index finger.

"U.N.I.T. is what I run, and means the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce, and C.O.D. is what qualified me for the job. It means "Companion of Doctor". "

A gentle knock came from the doorframe, both men then turned to the noise. Anthea stood there, nose in her phone.

"Sir, dinner is ready." She didn't even look up.

"Thank you, Anthea," Mycroft said, grabbing Gregory's arm lightly, "We can discuss this as we eat, bring the file with us."

Greg nodded, the two of them wandered downstairs. They both sat down next to each other, file between them.

"So, U.N.I.T.?" Greg asked as he took a bite of steak.

"Yes, rather mundane what my brother thinks I do, correct? UNIT is so much more exciting." Mycroft nibbled at a piece of broccoli.

"What does U.N.I.T. even do?" Gregory asked, and the file remained closed.

"Open the file, Gregory."

Then, with shakey hands Gregory opened the manila front and revealed a document that stood out in front of the many others.

-U.N.I.T. Employment Confidentiality-  
-The United Nations Intelligence Taskforce is a confidential organization established by the United Nations. We serve as an Extraterrestrial Communication and Justice base between The Earth and Other Planetary Confederations. This document is to insure that there is documentation of your confidentiality. Exceptions to confidentiality include; close family, marriage, Companionship with The Doctor, and Government affiliation with close contact with Torchwood. These have been agreed upon by The United Nations, and certified by Brigadier Lethbrige-Stewart. Please sign your name below-

Greg's eyes skimmed the document. At the same time Mycroft took in all and any expressions that Greg showed, whilst eating his food. 

"Extraterrestrial?" Greg asked, "There's a story here, one you have yet to tell me. Spill it Mycroft Holmes." 

"I knew that'd be your demand." Mycroft said, eyes watering as he drifted into his memories.


	3. Chapter 3

"I was in Uni." Mycroft began, "I was staying late at the library and was rereading Hamlet. Gregory, I was a different man back then. I heard a noise that suspiciously sounded like an explosion, which happened moments before a girl and man barged into the library.

"What should I do now, Professor?" The girl asked the man that held an umbrella that had a handle that emulated a question mark. 

The man shushed the girl, and seemed to be thinking and for me, the Shakespeare lost it's pull. I then peeked around a bookshelf and saw the man scan the door with a stick-like object that made a whirring-like sound. To me it was alien, odd, and strange, I couldn't believe how right I was later. In fact the girl pulled out an explosive. I may not be Sherlock, but it didn't take much to deduce that the explosive sound earlier that night was the work of the girl. 

"You, Over there!" The man said looking right at me, "Ace go get the boy behind the bookshelf over ther."

"I am not a boy," I said, well sneered really, " I didn't care and walked right up to the girl. "You called him 'Professor' and I don't recall him ever working here, for, I have never seen him before." 

"Grand, Ace, we've found one of those know-it-all types. Just what we need!" 

I remember looking at the man in anger and shock. "I would like it if you left and didn't harm this building anymore." I said without much conviction.

The man held his umbrella up to me. He was a head shorter and about a stone heavier than me. 

"Open the door now," The man said and gestured to the library, his umbrella digging into my chest, "and all of this, will be gone in a moment's notice."

Then in that moment a thud sounded from the door, along with metallic bangs, and a robotic "Exterminate." Gregory, I was so frightened."

Mycroft looked at Greg and put their hands with the other. Greg wasted no time and intertwined their fingers. 

"What else happened?" Greg asked, placing his other hand on Mycroft's.


End file.
